Hold My Hand
by Caffeinaterwriter
Summary: One shots about The Good Doctor a.k.a Doctor Shaun Murphy and our favorite Lea Dilallo. PS: Request are most welcomed. #shaunmurphy #leadilallo #shaunandlea
1. Hold My Hand.

The moment Shaun entered his apartment, Lea knew something was wrong.

"You are here" he said, looking at Lea.

"Well you gave me your apartment's extra key for a reason." Lea said, sitting on the mattress.

Shaun nodded, pressed his lips together, his fingers intertwined and shifted his gaze to the space beside her.

"How was your day, Shaun?" Lea asked.

"It was fine. I had a fight at the hospital with a patient. I was about to get anxious when Clair pulled me out of the room. After that I had a meltdown, so Doctor Glassman and Doctor Melendez sent me home." Shaun said in a monotone.

"Shaun..." Lea said, tilting her head to her side.

Then she noticed that his eyes were a little swollen from crying and his hair were stuck to his forehead due to sweat.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Lea said, happy about the fact that Shaun had layed two mattresses on the floor earlier.

Without saying anything, Shaun sat beside lea on the mattress. Lea then layed down on her back and looked at the ceiling above. Shaun looked at her, hesitating. Then he too layed down on his back, looking at the ceiling above, his intertwined hand on his stomach.

Shaun felt the presence of Lea's open hand on his side. As much as he repelled touch from others, he didn't want to repel this offer from Lea. And he also knew that Lea wouldn't mind if he did repel. But still, he untwined his fingers from each other and kept his hand on Lea's open one.

Lea smiled and took a deep breath, careful not to squeeze his hand. And there they both layed, a distance between them, bridging it with his hand on hers.

Shaun finally felt calm since the fight he had in the hospital.

The End.


	2. Why? (Part 1)

Doctor Glassman has never been an avid magzine reader except a few medical ones. But today he got up before his alarm went off, so that he can go to a book store before his way to the hospital, to pick up the local magzine.

When he finally reached the hospital, he quickly went to his office and opened the magzine to find the right page. There it was;

'The Mass Murders.- Emily Harrison.'

He read through the article as fast as he could until he finally reached the right name. "Lea Dilallo, an automotive engineer who works in the firm, told us about how her close friend Doctor Shaun Murphy, who was a surgical resident at St. Bonaventure Hospital, got murdered. "I had called him several times because he was late from work. Still he didn't pick up, then the next thing I know that it was early in the morning when I got a call that they had found his body, since mine was the last number on his call list." Dilallo said. The killer, like he did with all his other victims, murdered Doctor Murphy by giving him electric shocks several times."

The article read. Dr. Glassman remembered each and every detail of that morning. The call from Lea, her broken voice, how Doctor Melendez has seen electricity burn marks on Shaun's pale body.

His world came crashing down all at once when he had seen Shaun's dead body. He couldn't believe that something like this could ever happen to a young simple boy, his boy. He remembered how he had controlled his tears, how he had met Claire's swollen red eyes, still didn't say anything and when he had reached his place he finally let down his guard and let himself cry.

And then there was Lea. He knew something was going on between Shaun and his former neighbour. He was just waiting for Shaun to tell him everything. He remembered when he had seen Lea at the hospital, how she had placed herself on the chair beside where Shaun's dead body layed and didn't move until hours later when Claire saw her shivering from cold and told her to go back home. Lea had replied, "My home is no more" all expressionless. She didn't even shed a single tear. He had heard that after a week of Shaun's murder, Lea had joined an NGO which helped the autistic people all around the world.

"Doctor Glassman" a soft voice called for him, and when he looked up he found Claire standing at the door of his office.

"Come in, Claire" he said.

Claire walked towards his desk and handed him a folder, "here are the reports you asked me for." Glassman opened the folder and started reading the sheets of paper it contained.

"Lea is here"

To be continued.


	3. Why? (Part 2)

"Lea is here" Glassman looked at her at this sentence. "She brought in a young boy with a head injury, and the boy seems to be autistic." Glassman sighed and looked at the space beside Claire for a few seconds before he said, "Okay." And nodded.

Clair left the room without another word.

Glassman's eyes fell on the article again. He just couldn't get out Lea's expressions out of his mind, when she has seen Shaun's dead body for the first time.

Her expressions had loudly shouted that her heart was breaking even though she had been silent. That morning took away many things from the two of them.

Finally mustering up the courage he got up from his chair keeping the magazines and reports away and went out of his office.

Lea sat on one of the hard chairs of the hospital, outside the operating room. Her head rested on the wall behind, her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

She thought about the kid she found today. She was thankful she found the kid on time, Doctor Melendez had said if it would have been 5 minutes late then the kid would have died.

If only I had called Shaun 5 minutes earlier, he would have been safe and--

"Lea" she jerked her head forward to look at the source of the sound.

Oh, Glassy is here.

"Hello, Doctor Glassman" she got up to greet him.

"No, please sit" he said with a small smile.

They both sat on the hard chairs again.

"I read the article today" Glassman said. Lea looked at him, pressing her lips together. Then she shifted her gaze on the hospital floor. Glassman felt a pang of regret, reminding Lea about Shaun's death.

"You did suspected that there was something between me and Shaun, right?" Lea asked Glassman after a few minutes. Glassman looked at her for a few seconds, not getting what to say.

Finally he said "Yes I did"

"Well, it was kind of true."

Doctor Glassman's eyes went wide just the slightest.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." she looked at the old doctor. "Well, that day, before leaving, Shaun asked me out." A smile grew on her face. "He asked me if I would like to go to the near by restaurant with him after he returns from work.

"There were some unsaid things between us which we both wanted to let out that night." Her smile detoriated. "But we couldn't." Tears welled up in her eyes, she so badly wanted to tell Shaun that she loved him, but now he was no more. He would never know that. She would never ever have a chance with him.

Doctor Glassman was going to say something to comfort her, but was inturrupted by Doctor Brown.

"You saved a life today Lea." She smiled softly.

Lea looked up, not bothering to wipe her tears; "Really? Is the kid safe?"

"Yes he is." Claire couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Thank you" Lea smiled and looked up at the ceiling. It seemed to Doctor Glassman as if she was looking up at Shaun and being happy that she saved someone.

"Lea, did you helped the kid because he reminded you of Shaun?" The old doctor asked.

Lea looked at him her smile becoming softer by the second; "Yes" she said and nodded. "I thought maybe if I save this kid today, then maybe just maybe I will forgive myself for not saving Shaun and also not letting him know that I loved him."

"Shaun must be proud of your right now, he must be so proud that if he was here he would have boasted about this act of you to everyone in the hospital." Claire said looking down at her, when Lea stood up from her chair.

"Thank you Claire, and that sounds like exactly what Shaun would do." finally, lea gave her signature broad smile, which was lost after Shaun's death.

And Doctor Glassman smiled too, then looked up at the ceiling as if looking at Shaun.

The End.


	4. Pictures

'Lea has been taking advantage of my photography skills lately.' Shaun typed the caption under the fake candid picture of lea he took a day before. When he posted the picture he somehow sensed that Lea is going to say something about it. And exactly two minutes later, Lea commented 'Well you are my boyfriend, soooo I will take advantage...of your photography skills of course.' Shaun smiled and looked at the picture again. Well even if it was a fake candid, he loved it. Lea looked herself in that picture. All lost in having fun, not caring about the world. "Shaun, you do photography too?" Claire asked, looking surprised at her own phone screen. "Oh my god that's such a good pic you took of Lea". "Thank you, Claire" he smiled again, and walked with her to have some lunch in the hospital's cafeteria. He was just having fun, laughing at something Claire told him, when his phone beeped. 'Leadilallo tagged you in their post.' The notification read.

Shaun quickly opened it, and found out what Lea had posted. It was a picture of him, laughing, in his scrubs. But he didn't remember Lea taking a picture of him like that. Then he read the caption. It read 'Look who I found in the hospital! ;)' And he looked around for her until his eyes fell on the table, at the other side of the cafeteria. There she was, smiling brighly at him, he smiled back.

Then quickly commented on her post, 'When your girlfriend gets some of your photography skills'

And looked back at her, still smiling.

Claire couldn't help but smile too at this cuteness .


	5. That Video

Lea walked into the kitchen, half asleep. She couldn't sleep on time the previous night because a certain doctor decided to post really bad pictures of her the moment it struck 12 am, for her birthday. She had literally ran after Shaun when she saw her bad pictures all over social media.

At that moment she really regretted posting Shaun's bad pictures on his birthday.

Now, she was heating some water for herself and checking daily headlines on her phone when she saw a doughnut on the middle of the table, in the kitchen. A post-it was stuck on the side of the plate. Exactly like when Shaun had to apologize to Lea several weeks ago, for not listening to her. The only difference was that a) it was a chocolate doughnut which was Lea's favorite and b) a HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEA was written on it.

She smiled at the fact that how sweet Shaun was.

"Shaun!" She called out, but there was no reply.

Maybe Shaun left for work.

Shrugging she sat down at the table and picked up the doughnut when her phone beeped.

She looked at her phone screen, the notification on the locked screen said 'drshaunmurphy mentioned you...'

Oh not again.

She sighed, readying herself for another bundle of embarrassing pictures of her. Unlocking her phone she clicked at the same notification, which opened to a video of her posted by drshaunmurphy. The caption read

'After a round of embarrassing pictures of her, it's time for a video, which apparently has her good looking pictures and videos.' This made Lea a little curious, because of which she quickly played the video.

The video played, with a sweet background music. It contained various nice photos and videos of her. It was so beautifully edited. She couldn't believe Shaun did this. She quickly commented, "Aww Shaun!!!! This is just so sweet. Thank you so much️️"

And soon enough Shaun's reply came "Your welcome Lea :)"

She couldn't help but smile.

The End.


	6. Fever

"Oh Shaun..." Lea drawled, seeing Shaun shivering and covering himself with his blanket.

The flu really got him.

His whole apartment was a mess, dirty tissues lying around, utensils not washed, and a smell of Vicks around the whole place. And Shaun? Well, his whole body was flushed because of fever, his hair was a mess, his eyes were droopy and also to Lea's surprise there was a little stubble on his face. Lea watched him as he tiredly sat up on the mattress still fully covered in his blanket. Even though Shaun was miserable right now, she did found him cute, sitting there like a child. And she smiled a little.

At that moment the bathroom's door opened and Lea turned around to see Claire coming out.

"Oh, so he is awake!" Claire exclaimed.

Claire had come to meet Shaun to ask about his fever about 1 hour ago but he had been sleeping, so she had decided to wait for him to wake up.

"But still he has fever" Lea shrugged and sat beside Shaun on his mattress.

"Hello Claire" Shaun looked at Claire all bleary-eyed, when she sat on the chair beside his mattress.

"Hey Shaun!" Claire smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Better than before, but it's cold" with this Shaun pulled his blanket even tighter than before.

"Aww Shaun, you look so so adorable today, that I just can't stop smiling." Lea looked at Shaun affectionately, "can I hug you?"

"Okay"

And Lea put her arms around him, resting her face against his, her eyes were closed and she smiled softly.

Claire couldn't help but take her phone out to click a picture of them.

And Lea opened her eyes just in time to broaden her smile at the camera and surprisingly Shaun was smiling too.

The End.


	7. More Apples

"Shaun, I've already taken six apples." Lea said when she saw Shaun going towards the fruit counter.

"I'll take more" Shaun said, already walking towards the place where apples were kept.

Sighing, Lea walked after him.

When Shaun was about to pick an apple, Lea spoke up again "Shaun, is Doctor Glassman alright now?"

Shaun's hand froze, just when he had reached out for another apple.

"How do you know about Doctor Glassman?" He asked, standing straight, forgetting the apples for the moment.

"I came to know about him from Claire." Lea said.

"Yes, he is alright." Shaun looked at Lea for a second, before moving his eyes at the space beside her.

After sharing a moment of silence, both of them started walking towards the billing counter.

"I am sorry Shaun" Lea looked at him while walking.

"For what Lea?" He replied, without looking at her.

"To be so hard on you even when you were going through all that." Lea softened her voice.

"It's okay, Lea. You made me realize my mistake." Shaun looked at her briefly, before they both reached the billing counter.

"Shaun, can you promise me one though?" Lea looked at him while he was keeping all the stuff on the counter.

He again looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Will you tell me if something like this happens again?" She kept looking at him, and he looked at the space beside her, interlocked his fingers together.

"Okay." He finally answered.

Lea gave him a soft smile and nodded slightly, "Okay"

The End.


End file.
